


Winchester Pie

by TheNaughtyOne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyOne/pseuds/TheNaughtyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Bakes a Pie….it summons Dean…He may not want to eat much anymore…but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want ..other..things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This may have been done before…I didn’t really look…I just wanted to write about Dean and Pie…
> 
> Also...I wrote this on my phone, I tried to catch all the autocorrect weirdness, but may have missed some.
> 
> And, I'm currently wayyy behind on my supernatural. So I tried to be vague about timing in the show, other than after Kevin's death.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy, hope you like, I LOVE COMMENTS and like love favorite and all that jazz and I will love you forever.

Dean has been missing for a week. Angered by Crowley's new plot to bring Dean back to the dark side in a desperate attempt to save his hold on hell, Sam has been out on a revenge mission, desperate to reclaim his brother and and get rid of the Mark of Cain once and for all. With the help of Kevin and Castiel, at the lair researching, he set off on his own despite their attempts to follow along. Feeling frustrated and useless with his true grace still hidden away from him, Cas decides while Sam is out searching, to make a pie, something classic, homey, something for Dean, that they could all enjoy and that would make him feel a little less like his friend is gone forever. After looking up several books on the subject, and beginners guides to cooking he decides on Apple Pie. Finding all the necessary ingredients due to Sam being a health nut he starts chopping away at a pile of apples. It soothes him working in the kitchen, Cas is by no means a chef, and after half an hour of banging around in the kitchen he see's Kevin watching him anxiously. Apparently he thought a fight was going on in there, but seeing nothing amis other than the cloud of flour surrounding Castiel he lowers the dagger and walks off laughing. With a click, Cas hears the radio go on in the library a few minutes later to tune him out. It doesn't bother him, gives him more to distract his thoughts. 

It takes him nearly another two hours before he is happy with his work, one large apple pie built to perfection, cooling gently on the table. Of course that is when he notices the utter chaos he has made in the kitchen and decides to go shower and clean up before Sam comes home and reams him for making such a mess. 

Walking by Kevin he see's him hard at work and waves, he feels bad there is nothing he can even do for the boy, he no longer needs to eat or sleep much because of what he is, while _he_  is feeling more human with human needs every day. Returning to his room for a shower Cas scratches his ear and finds he got flour even in there... he really was a hopeless mess. But perhaps a hot shower would do the trick, he thought to himself as he turns on the shower and lets the warm water rush over his naked body. 

.................................................

He didn't know what it was, it had never happened before, but something at his very soul was pulling at him, telling him to return to the lair. He didn't want to go, not like this, he felt so out of control, the demon inside felt alive and happy, and he wasn't sure how he'd react  knowing his brother would make him go back to the other self. But it couldn't be helped, the longer he resisted the more the urge drove him crazy. He let himself go and blinked, opening his eyes and finding himself at home. Only to his surprise, Dean found himself inside the lair instead of out. He must have come to the source of the summoner, although he couldn't fathom where Sam had come up with this spell. Only, he wasn't jumping out at him... in fact there was no one there, just a huge mess of pots and pans, and what seemed like buckets of flour strewn across the room like some sort of chef battle had taken place. It irked him to see the kitchen that way, a part of him had taken such pride in his own cooking skills, but then it only took another minute before he laughed realizing this was clearly Castiel's doing, the angel couldn't do anything on his own. 

That's when the smell hit him. Dean inhaled deeply, the perfect aroma of cinnamon and fresh baked apple, pushing aside strainers and collanders covered in flour he found the thing tentalising his nostrils, pulling the warm plate close he took a second deep whif of it feeling drunk with desire to taste it, almost drooling at the thought. He smirked to himself, maybe the angel wasn't completely hopeless. Looking around he smiled devilishly as the thought came to him, he was annoyed the angel had made such a mess of his kitchen, perhaps he would take a little revenge...and a little taste of his pie before he left. Sticking a finger experimentally into the crumbly layer of crust and scouping up a small taste of the warm filling, he slowly licked the tip of his finger savoring the taste. It was good, really good, he came back for another, and felt a twinge further south of pleasure aching to take part. Licking his lip, it only took a moment for him to weight the options, the pie was cool enough, and Demon Dean wanted to destroy that pie... in more ways than one, and within seconds he had freed himself from the confines of his jeans.

Leaning up and over the counter, with a last look to make sure no one had discovered him yet, he pushed his quickly hardening cock slowly into the pie, the warmth making his eyes roll back and a groan try to escape his lips. His hips shook with a desire to thrust, and he couldn't help the thought of Cas that crossed his mind, baking this perfect treat, and yet it wasn't repulsive like he had assumed the thought would be. He realized with a second deeper explorative thrust into the pie, that the Demon part of him didn't care about what people would think of him, and so as his cock twitched in pleasure on its own accord at the thought of Cas working so lovingly on this pie he let himself bury his cock balls deep into the pie. Groaning out in pleasure at the feel of warm pie around his cock he thrust again and again.  It was already irrepapbly ruined and pie crust and filling was spilling over the sides, but he couldn't stop he wanted more and it felt so good, only as he tried to pull completely out to thrust again, he found he couldn't, he was stuck. Confused he grabbed the plate and tried to remove himself, but still, his cock was stuck burried in the filling, starting to panic, wondering what trick was going on he looked around for something, a towel at least to hide the problem while he got out. Only that's when he saw Castiel standing frozen at the door, mouth slightly agape. Dean's face blazed red, and his stomach flipped feeling utterly caught and embarrased, yet his cock twitched happily in the pie. Only his need to flee kept him from analyzing his thoughts too much.

"Uh...how..long...have you been standing there?" 

....................................................

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had come back all cleaned off ready to fix his mess, only to find a new one had entered the kitchen, and it was fucking the life out of his pie. He really couldn't have picked a more perfect human to grow attached to... well... almost human. He thought about stopping him and yelling at him, anything to make him stop as he should, as anyone would have, wouldn't they? At least, that's what he told himself. But he couldn't move, Cas just stared, watching as the perfect muscled body thrust into his pie. He had worked so hard on it, but with Dean's shirt lifted up and pants pulled down and the hint of his shaft sliding in and out of his pie, that perfect golden skin, he was suddenly aware of a throbbing between his legs aching at the sight before him. Aching for his hand to or anything to touch and soothe this new feeling. And that's when something went wrong and the man before him seemed to panic and try to leave, and what was worse, was he was spotted. 

He didn't know what to say or how to even form a coherant thought, "I...made that.. for you." was all that spilled out before he shut his lips feeling the awkwarness of the situation. 

.....................................................

"Why am I stuck in it?" Asked Dean trying to take charge of the situation and make it not his fault.

"You had intercource with my pie Dean."

"Intercource? What are you nine? I fucking destroyed your pie, but that is besides the point, _Whyy am I stuck_  in it Cas?"

"No, I'm over..." Seeing the look on Dean's face he realized he wasn't really asking his age. and moved past the question. "I put a devil's trap in it."

"What!!?? Why??"

Cas shrugged, "I dunno, I was mad at you."

"Well, get me out dammit."

Cas slowly walked over trying to keep control of his heartrate which seemed to beat faster as he got closer, then he raised a hesitant hand, and refusing to meet Dean's eyes he plunged his fingers into the pie. Pushing fruit aside he started rubbing against the pie tin to scratch away the marks of the trap, when he heard a shaky breath come from Dean. He looked up and saw the look of intense concentration and couldn't help but watch, his hand continued to work against the fruit. Only then did he notice it was moving on its own against him, looking down confused he saw Dean's hips buck into the pie, the tight cut of hip muscles drawing his eye and making him lose focus.

"You're just stroking my cock now Cas" He heard Dean say gruffly, it sent a shiver of pleasure down his gut at the huskiness of his voice and the realization it hadn't been fruit but Dean's pie covered cock he'd been distractedly touching. But feeling embarrased at his actions, and shame, he quickly pulled his hand out, only his wrist was suddenly grabbed by Dean's hand and he pulled his pie covered fingers up to his lips and licked one of his fingers of the sticky filling. Cas couldn't breathe, couldn't think, just watched as Dean sucked on his palm and licked around his fingers. A wimper passed his lips, and his balls clenched so hard his hips felt weak and shakey. 

"Don't stop" Dean said as he placed Castiel's hand back on his cock, his eyes glittered dangerously "I want you to free me Cas" He leaned in letting his scruff tickle Castiel's cheek, "So I can free you" as he spoke he caressed the bulge in Castiel's jeans, who from which he was pleased to hear gasp sharply in response. 

Cas nodded, unable to trust himself with words. He couldn't let himself think what might be happening, it could all stop at any moment and he desperately needed it not to, the ache for Dean had never felt more self consuming and he had to cherish each blissful second before it was sure to be taken away from him. He knew he should work faster on the damn plate but his fingers seemed to have a mind of their own and kept returning to Dean's shaft, stroking his length longing to feel it against his body.

Dean wasn't helping much by distracting the angel with light kisses to the neck and lingering strokes to his cock. 

"You're free now" Cas barely spoke above a whisper, almost sounding defeated to Dean's ears. He pulled back, tilting his head curiously at the angel trying to figure him out, and then it hit him. "Oh no," he said with a smirk "We are far from done yet"

And with that he pulled himself free of the pie and roughly grabbed Cas's belt, pulling it off and throwing it on the floor. Cas couldn't look away from the intensity in Dean's eyes, his heartrate was sky rocketing but he didn't care, he felt high as a kite, and everything came to a standstill as the sound of his zipper being pulled brought him back down to earth. A second later and Dean's hands were touching him, and it was all he could do not to buck wildly as they wrapped around his shaft and stroked him, he moaned deeply not caring who the hell heard him. All that existed in the world was the man before him and the things he was making him feel. 

He heard the tin rattle as Dean reached into it, watching him, he saw his hand glide the warm filling over his own tip, and could barely believe what he was seeing as Dean got on his knees and looked up at him. "Hmm, I think I'll have me some Cas pie" And with that Dean's tongue flicked out against Castiel's tip, making him grunt as his cock bounced happily with a thrill of pleasure. Dean's lips were suddenly surrounding him sucking him in, consuming him, making his eyes roll back and his lashes flutter. "Ohhh Dean..." he muttered, praying if this was a dream he'd never wake up. He couldn't control his breathing, and he felt a knot tightening in his stomach with each thrust against those perfect lips, if Dean didn't stop soon, it would be all over too quick, "Dean... Dean... its too much... Dean" he pleaded feeling his body quivering, he was going to lose it. 

With a light "pop" sound Dean released him and gave him a moment to catch his breath. Standing up before him he let his hands wander the lean angels chest exploring all the tight muscles with his fingers underneath the damn shirt he always seemed to hide them with. When Cas seemed to be under better control, he brushed his hands through his hair over his ear and pulled him by the neck into a kiss. It was the first time their lips had met, and he wasn't dissappointed. He knew the angel had barely any experience, but it didn't seem to matter, their lips met and melded together in perfect rhythmn. When they broke Cas wasn't the only one trying to regain composure, Dean's breathing was slightly erratic too but he didn't want to stop and figure out why. 

"Do you want to taste me now?" He asked the angel, who seemed a constant loss of words, and just nodded. Dean pulled up a chair and sat down, pulling his boxers and jeans down for better acces for the angel. He curled his finger, beconing him, and he could see the excitement and doubt written on the angel's face, "I'll help you" he said grabbing his wrist and pulling to his knees.

Cas swallowed hard, afraid to dissappoint, but dammit he wanted to feel Dean's cock so bad he wasn't going to let fear stop him. He licked his lips and gently grasped Dean's hip for leverage as he leaned in and experimentally licked his pie covered cock, it was pleasantly fruity and delicious, and he was proud of his work in the kitchen, although now it would remain a secret between Dean and himself, which, gave him a tickle of excitement at the same time.

Dean's hand guided Castiel's head pushing him down as he wrapped his lips around his cock as Dean had done to him moments before. He wanted desperately to please him and so even when Dean stopped he pushed further and bobbed his head up and down slightly causing Dean to grip his hair tightly as a strangled gasp left his lips. Cas could feel Dean's butt muscles clench tight with pleasure beneath his grip as he worked pushing Dean's cock all the way to the back of his throat, Cas pulled back for air letting saliva lubricate his work, Dean was breathing heavy and thrusting gently "More. Don't Stop." He felt a swell of pride, among other things, seeing the tough hunter coming undone before him, and eagerly went back to work, sucking and licking his shaft, letting Dean take control when he needed to and deep throating him, each time sending him further over the edge. 

Dean pulled Cas back shakily, "Need more Cas," He kissed him passionately lingering in the moment, "Anything." Cas answered in reply when they broke for air. "Need fuck." Dean was getting as bad as Cas, he mused to himself, didn't matter, he needed Cas and he needed him Now. "Clothes off." The angel hastily obliged and Dean started pulling his clothes off. He could tell Cas was still self conscious, and he pulled him back into a kiss, gentle despite the animal inside him telling him to take him roughly, he let their naked bodies rest against each other for only a moment before breaking the kiss again. "We need lubricant..." he said thinking aloud. Cas looked around, but nothing in the kitchen was going to work for what Dean had in mind. "What do we do?" he asked, afraid Dean would suggest they stop. 

After a moments contemplation he snapped his fingers, "Oh! My room, I have some. Lets go." He pulled Cas towards the door.

As he opened it, Cas reached out suddenly remembering, "Wait! Kevin's out there!!" Having slid betweet Dean and the door to close it he lost focus for a moment as their naked bodies mingled against each other again. He leaned in for another kiss as Dean reached for him, his eyes darkening with lust, the demon's insatiable need taking over again. Dean was grinding his cock against his hip and mumbling about "needs" and all he wanted was Dean to fuck him right then and there but he knew Dean was right. "Dean, how do we get past Kevin?" Asked Cas after untangling himself and trying to be the voice of reason.  

Dean ran his hand through his hair thinking, and reached up grabbing an apron off the coat rack. It was remarkably clean, "Cas.. did you even use this?" He smirked amused at his angel. Yes... he thought to himself, his angel, he liked the sound of that. "Put this on, pop your head out, see if he's looking" 

"But I'm naked" he said suddenly alarmed as Dean tossed it on him.

Spinning him around Dean added, "Yes you are" he grabbed his hip and pressed his boner into Castiels ass grinding against him "Now look before I lose control"

"Easy for you to say" Cas spoke breathlessly as he rubbed against Dean, moaning with desire. It was several moments before Cas was able to control himself enough to poke his head around the corner. 

He spied Kevin in the library reaching for some books and noticed he had a pair of headphones on and was bobbing to some unknown beat. Not giving a second chance to be spotted he grabbed Dean's wrist and pulled him with the damn pie that started it all into the hallway while Kevin's back was turned doing some funky dance move he would never understand. His heart pounded in his chest as he peeked around to see if they had been noticed, Kevin was busy dancing and laying out books and he turned back and relaxed against the wall feeling relieved. 

"Home free?"

"Yes"

"Good" and with that Dean quickly yanked him down the hall pulling him along quickly to his room before shutting and locking the door behind them. 

Dropping the pie tin onto the bed there was a moment of awkward silence while both men came to terms what they were doing and then it was over as Dean came forward and crushed Cas in a passionate kiss. He gripped and pulled at his body hungrily having decided to go with what his body desired, much to the pleasure of his new demon nature. They collapsed in a heap of limbs onto the bed laughing as both men worked through their sheepishness feelings. Cas started to remove the apron he still had tied on, and Dean reached over to stop him, "Allow me?" Cas flushed and nodded shyly and Dean worked on the simple tie he'd knotted in the line. Brushing the strings slowly aside he let the fabric naturally fall away and reveal the naked man before him, leaning in he left a trail of soft kisses on his hip as he moved up and across his chest to his mouth again. He positioned himself between his legs and moaned into Cas as their cocks rubbed together as he ground against him. 

He broke free and reached into the bedside drawer for the needed lubricant and Cas tossed aside the apron onto the floor. Swallowing nervously, he helped apply lubricant to Dean's cock, mostly because he couldn't resist touching it again. Dean positioned himself at Castiel's ass using one hand to push his leg up and took a second to prepare himself, and slowly pushed in, "Cas, you have to relax" he muttered soothingly, running his hand gently over the man's chest. "Yes, better, just like that, oh god, fuck, unf" he grunted as Cas gave into him, he was so tight, he groaned as he continued to sink into him. Gripping Cas tightly as he went, he took a moment to take in the angel before him and his cock twitched happily deep within Cas as the mans eyes rolled back and he gripped Dean's firm arms for support. Applying more lubricant he started moving back and fourth gasping with pleasure as the angel adjusted against him. Cas himself was biting his lip from the pleasure and pain and stroking his own cock absentmindedly as Dean fucked him faster and faster. 

"Harder Dean" Cas pleaded, gripping his balls tight as a wave of pleasure ran through him. Dean obliged smacking his hips into him, the bed started rocking hard with the power of their thrusts, both men fucking hard with need and unabandoned lust. Neither man could control their cries of pleasure and moaned loudly with each thrust grunting and crying out for more, Dean pushed Castiel's legs high upon his shoulders and pounded into him, pulling Cas's own body into him with each thrust to deepen the experience. 

He could feel his orgasm building and wanted to prolong the experience but his need for release was overwhelming reaching into the pie tin he grabbed a handful of the sticky pie filling and smeared it over Castiel's cock stroking him as he thrust. Castiel's hands were in his hair, eyes rolled back, as he gasped with pleasure unable to articulate anything past a moan. It made Dean's gut tighten warmly at the sight, he readjusted himself, slowly pulling out and watched Cas open his eyes and stare breathlessly at him curious to why he stopped, "Mine" he said leaning over the angel and kissing him gently, he stroked the angel's cock with his hand, and rubbing his cock against Castiel's he repeated himself, "Mine" and growled possessively sucking hard on the angel's neck. "Dean" the angel huskily replied, gripping his back muscles tight and pulling him in. "I want to feel you cum for me Cas" he gripped their cocks together in his hand stroking them together, "Cum for me" Cas didn't need to be asked twice, his body arched back as he lost control and let the wave wash through him, his seed mixing with Dean's as the demon took control and pumped wildly into him. As their bodies returned to earth, Dean collapsed on his side next to Cas who looked thuroughly exhausted, their bodily fluids mixed quite messily along with pie filling across both their stomachs, and Dean blushed, reaching over to the floor for the apron to wipe themselves off with. 

Tossing it back on the floor he looked back at the angel who was watching him intently, ignoring the probing look, he pulled the blanket at the foot of the bed over the top of them and laid down for a nap, which wordlessly seemed to relax Castiel who sank into the covers with him letting their bodies melt into each other.  

"Yo Cas! Where you at?"

Suddenly both men sat up alert, looked at each other and Dean vanished from sight just as Dean's door opened and Sam walked in, slipping a key back into his pocket. 

Eyebrows raised curiously at the sight of Cas, Sam asked "Cas? What are you doing in here?"

Having used the second while Sam opened the door to throw himself back under the covers, Cas replied "Uh, well, I missed Dean.. so...I came in here to figure out where he might have gone...and..I got tired...so..I took a nap.."

"Why is there pie on the floor?"

"What?" 

Sam pointed at the offending object, "You know he'll be mad if you make a mess in here."

"Well I was mad at him...so I smashed it."

"Where did it come from?"

"I made it for him"

"Then you smashed it?"

"Yes"

"...Okay..." he looked Cas over suspiciously but decided he never really did understand the angel, that was Dean's area. "Well it's a shame, I really would have liked to try a piece. Perhaps you could make another sometime" he said putting on his best supportive voice. 

"Pie? Who said Pie? Oh man I haven't had a good pie in so long, I could really go for one" Kevin popped his head around the corner.

"You can't even taste it" Said Sam turning around to face him

"So? What's your point? Hey I think I might have found something, come meet me in the library." Kevin said before putting his headphones back on and walking off.

"You coming?" asked Sam

Cas faked a yawn, and nodded, "In a minute, meet you there. By the way, What did you come in for?"

"Oh Kevin thought he saw the back of your head come down this hallway, figured you stopped in here for something, since your room is on the other side of the library." 

"Right..." said Cas mentally swearing to himself...

Sam left him to go meet Kevin and Cas started to panic, how was he going to get out of this with no clothes. And Dean had abandonned him to figure this out alone. Feeling lost and hopeless he ran his hand over his eyes groaning defeatedly and racking his brain for a solution. At that moment a soft lump landed on him and he opened his eyes in surprise, Dean fully dressed had returned with a pile of his folded clothes. "You worry too much." 

Cas jumped up relieved and hugged him, and from further down the hall they heard Kevin shout, "Hey guys... How come there is a pile of discarded clothes in the kitchen??"

Looking at Dean alarmed, he shrugged a reply "What, I got clothes didn't I, I didn't say where I got them from..."

With a smirk he added, "I gotta go, but you better cover that butt soon before they come back" he added a soft squeeze and a wink for emphasis. As he turned to dissappear he added as one last remark, "Promise you'll make pie only for me?"

With his shirt and pants half on and buttoned, Cas turned to look back, "What?"

Looking like he might hear footsteps any second Dean pulled Cas in by the hem of his shirt and locked lips one last lingering kiss before speaking, "Your pie, is mine, I want it, no one else gets to taste you." Gripping his hair and pulling his collar down he bit down on his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. A whimper of lust barely left Castiels lips before Dean was gone and Sam was poking his head back in, "Dude what the hell happened in the kitchen, I leave you alone one day?"

"Uhhhh..normal baking things...Library right?" He added quickly brushing past to ignore further questions. 

The butterflies in his gut were still doing backflips when Sam caught up and Kevin started explaining his findings, a text vibrated his phone and he discreatly looked it over under the table. 

FROM UNKNOWN "Me, you, tomorrrow, bring more pie for after ;)"

"Hey, Cas, you ok?"

He looked up seeing both men looking over at him, "Hmm, oh no I'm fine" he added hastily, knowing his cheeks were reddening. "Just thinking of some things I might need to go out for tomorrow..."

 


End file.
